


A pair of wings for two

by Mother_North



Series: Spectrum: Lighter shade [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Dealing with injury, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Javier wanted to make Yuzuru realize that the two wings behind his back were still intact and he knew of only one way of doing it.





	A pair of wings for two

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s way to cope with the aftermath of NHK Trophy 2017, apparently.  
> I am not a native English speaker so I would like to apologize for possible mistakes in advance.  
> Disclaimer: this work is absolute fiction and is not meant to offend anyone.

Javier opened his eyes early in the morning and he knew, even before taking his mobile phone into his hands and loading Twitter – he just knew of withdrawal somehow. He watched the video of the gruesome fall from the previous day and every time he closed his eyes, he saw Yuzuru’s slender frame falling down on the ice in a painful manner – reclining like a rag doll, limbs twisting unnaturally, face contorted in shock and hurt. That beast of a quad Lutz. Javier’s heart was in his throat, beating fast against his ribcage, because he did hurt too, it was not physically but emotionally and the ache was no less severe. He hurt for him. Javier had barely made himself fall asleep on the night before because the gnawing feeling of worry didn’t want to let go, even for a single minute. He wanted to call him, needing to hear his voice desperately, to hear him saying something – anything, for that matter, bitter swearing in Japanese would do just fine too. And so he did but Yuzuru didn’t pick up, only long, seemingly endless beeps served Javier as an answer. To say Javier felt frustrated was an underestimation and he didn’t want to even start to imagine how the Japanese skater must have felt, withdrawing from the tournament in front of a highly-supportive home crowd, with the Grand-Prix series final being at stake.  
Javier could understand Yuzuru not wanting to talk to him at that particular moment of time because he was proud and he hated to show weakness and Javier knew he didn’t need his or anyone else’s pity, for he was truly strong and hard as a rock, against which many waves had already shattered in the past. But deep down in his heart, Javier knew unmistakably that Yuzuru still needed him, needed his love and condolence, as if only shown nonverbally but with the merest touch of hands, hearty smiles and gazes full of mutual fondness. That’s how a decision was made on Javier’s part and he called Briand right away and after finding out that Yuzuru was still in Japan undergoing treatment, he booked the first possible flight to take him to Osaka. It seemed a bit crazy and foolish to undertake a fourteen-hour trip from Madrid, especially in the middle of a competitive season but he had no other choice. It’s probable, Brian would kill him upon finding out but he just wouldn’t do without looking into Yuzuru’s eyes, without telling him personally that everything would turn out right eventually for him, and hopefully for the both of them too.  
The flight dragged and dragged endlessly as Javier was feeling dreadfully anxious. He called Yuzuru once again upon landing and this time the cold, monotone voice told him that the subscriber was out of reach. It did not alleviate his worry even in the slightest and he didn’t know better than connecting with the coach from the TCC, who was accompanying Yuzuru once again. Taking a cab to the named hotel, where the Japanese was staying, Javier prayed that he would be let to see Yuzuru at such a late hour of the evening. He also hoped that the JSF had somehow managed to shoo away the obnoxious reporters and to organize Yuzuru a much needed privacy to rest in. Besides, he didn’t want to provoke any unnecessary rumors, for their relationship was absolutely low-key from the very start and he didn’t want to jeopardize Yuzuru’s reputation in the first place.  
Pulling a grey hoodie over his head, Javier regretted that putting on sunglasses was not an option now, for he would have looked plain ridiculous, creeping suspiciously in the darkness in such an outfit. A sad smile touched the turned down corners of his thin lips and he chuckled to himself bitterly.  
“Looking like a maniac stalker, who wants to snatch Yuzuru out of his bed”, – thought Javier, while looking at his grim appearance in the rear-view mirror of a taxi. City neon lights were flashing past him kaleidoscopically as they were driving through the night streets fast. Javier glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was already well past midnight, what was he only thinking..? There is no way they would let him see Yuzuru at this ungodly hour, yet Javier had never felt more alive in the past twenty-four hours, an anticipation of long-awaited meeting was tingling his skin. His thoughts were racing in his head as he tried to brace himself for seeing Yuzuru in such a miserable state. He had no idea what to say, to be honest, too many options and still not enough words to convey his feelings in their full extent.  
Walking into an almost empty hotel lobby, Javier sighed with relief as there were no reporters and journalists to be seen. He took out his mobile phone from the pocket to announce Ghislain Briand about his arrival but suddenly he spotted a very familiar figure of a grey-haired man. Akira Kikuchi-san was talking to the receptionist at the greeting desk and Javier approached him immediately.  
– Hello, I’ve just arrived. I’ve decided to come because there’s no way in this world for me not seeing him and…  
– Shhh… I know, – the old man’s face was calm and composed as always, yet it seemed to Javier that he had aged distinctly since the last time he had seen him.  
Kikuchi-san took Javier’s hand without further explanations and led him to the elevator. When the doors closed behind them, millions of questions were on Javi’s mind but he asked the most obvious one:  
– How is he?  
– You’ll see for yourself, – the tone with which the words were said made Javier’s heart sink.  
Coming to the doors of Yuzuru’s hotel room not being seen practically by anyone was pure luck and Javier was grateful for it. But there was one exception and when he saw her, a lump appeared in his throat.  
Yumi looked very tired yet absolutely stoic, being a true mother of her strong-willed son. She smiled faintly upon seeing Javier, as she was closing the door of Yuzuru’s hotel room behind her. Javier’s eyes were searching her face intently for any kind of reproach or maybe even disapproval, for he wasn’t quite sure about her opinion on their relationship with Yuzuru. He remembered how to breathe again when he seemingly saw none.  
– He is not sleeping. You can come in, Fernandez-san. He’ll be glad.  
Javier bowed his head shyly in a sign of respect and gratitude and with a bit trembling fingers turned the doorknob. The room was drowning in darkness, except for the several flickering candles at the bedside table and an incense stick, which filled the air with the subtle scent of sandal. Javier’s eyes distinguished Yuzuru’s slim frame lying on his back under the blanket and among scattered, comfy pillows. His eyes caught a glimpse of Yuzuru’s long leg outstretched over the covers with an ice-pack on his right knee and ankle. It hurt Javier to no end to see the effects of Yuzuru’s unfortunate injury, a wave of bitter, helpless anger washing over him momentarily.  
Not a single muscle on Yuzuru’s face gave away his surprise as he was looking blankly at Javier with unblinking, dull eyes. He looked deathly pale and burned out, stress and exhaustion making his chiseled facial features sharpen. Javier saw no visible traces of tears on his cheeks, though he knew it was, perhaps, more due to the lack of proper lightning. Yuzuru’s willowy arms were resting on the top of his covers and it struck Javier just how delicate they looked, he felt a sudden urge to kneel and cover them with kisses. His own tears were stinging the corners of his eyes, yet he didn’t let them spill for he wanted to be strong for Yuzuru.  
Without further hesitation, Javier rushed to Yuzuru’s bedside, clenching the edge of his blanket in his fist involuntarily. Yuzuru’s weak hand found its way to the Spaniard’s cheek in a comforting manner and Javier felt his little palm was hot and sweaty. The feverish heat was radiating from Yuzuru’s body as Javier took him in his embrace gingerly. The Spaniard’s dry lips were kissing the silky skin of Yuzuru’s face incessantly, lingering on his burning forehead. Perhaps, Javier was risking catching a virus but he didn’t give a damn at that certain point.  
– You’ll be the death of me…I was worrying so much, no I was scared shitless…Fuck that blasted Lutz, you hear me..?! It’s not worth it, it’s too risky… – words were coming out of Javier’s mouth in hushed, muffled whispers, as his face was buried in the crook of Yuzuru’s neck. He felt Yuzuru shivering slightly as his breath was hitting his heated skin.  
– Says who? At least I didn’t drink water from the tap at Chinese airport, senior Caution, – Yuzuru’s voice sounded huskily and a little grumpy but it seemed to Javier that he had caught the merest hint of mischief undertone in it and he prayed that it was not a product of his inflamed imagination.  
He cradled Yuzuru’s face in his hands and looking deep into his beautiful eyes, said:  
– I can’t go on without you and I don’t want to. Together as one, remember? We need to continue, the two of us, like we used to. Only further ahead – you and I. I’ll always be there for you, Yuzu. There’s no way in this fucking world I would let you go. You were meant to fly, querido, and you will. You’ll see, I promise.  
Javier saw Yuzuru’s eyes filling with tears as he kissed his quivering lips desperately, with all of his passionate devotion and scorching love. He needed Yuzuru to know, he needed Yuzuru to feel the full measure of his concern and care. Yuzuru’s hands grabbed Javier’s shoulders with all of their might as their tongues were caressing each other slowly in a gentle way, making the existing world with its hardships and insecurity vanish if only for a couple of fleeting, precious minutes.  
Catching his breath, Yuzuru withdrew first.  
– You’ll get sick, we can’t kiss…  
– Oh, really..? Well, let me inform you that “senior Caution” doesn’t really care, you know, so come here…  
Yuzuru’s faint giggle had never sounded sweeter to Javier’s ears and he felt as if a pair of wings had grown itself behind his back. Javier never doubted that Yuzuru had a pair of his still intact too and that one day he’ll soar again, stronger than ever.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I regret the events which had led to writing this fic deeply.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
